Ante Up
by trixipixie
Summary: Hallibel loses to Starrk in a card game and has to Ante up. A story rated M for LEMON Explicit LEMON -


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON Explicit LEMON -**

Hallibel loses to Starrk in a game of cards and then she has to Ante up.

**This is referenced in Orihime's Triple Threat**

**

* * *

  
**

**ANTE UP**

**.**

Starrk was trying to hide his smirk as he followed Hallibel back to her quarters. _Hell_, he thought. He almost couldn't be bothered to even join that card game. Some of the espada had started a friendly card game to pass the time. NNoitra, Hallibel, Barragan and Zommari had been playing. Lillynette was having fun watching and whined and moaned until Starrk joined .

Hallibel was down to nothing and Starrk with a winning hand had offered her an out.

"You can owe me everyday until you can pay me back or you can go this last hand. If you win were even. If I win I get you..." She stared at him.

"All of you." He looked her over, long and lingering at her breasts. "For 24 hours."

NNoitra huffed, cursing himself for not thinking of it.

Hallibel weighed her options such as they were and agreed. She did have a fifty fifty chance to get out unscathed, but it was not to be and she was leading the Primera back to her quarters for his winnings She had had Sun-sun Mila-Rose and Apache clean and straighten their suite. Each had offered to take her place with Starrk, but she knew he wouldn't go for that and her pride wouldn't allow it..

Starrk had left Lilynette pouting back in their room, reminding her that she had made him play, now he was going to collect his prize. She wanted to come along and watch, though that excited him on some level he declined and asked that she wait patiently for him to return.

Hallibel had been a bright spot in Starrk's dismal monotonous existence since they came to follow Aizen. He just liked watching her. He fantasized about her sure, but actually getting her to bed would have been too much time and trouble so he resigned himself to fantasies and voyeurism. Lucky him though. A few card tricks and now he'd have her to himself for a whole day.

Hallibel hesitated at her door, her head dropped . Her mind was racing on how she could get out of this, she looked over her shoulder at the tall handsome Primera. He was attractive, very sexy, but she didn't like being subservient to anyone, save Lord Aizen. Starrk was waiting patiently for her to enter her room. His glove covered hand cupped over his mouth as he yawned.

_He's so lazy_, Hailbel thought. _He'll probably fall asleep before we get started_. She opend the door enter and waited for him to follow, then shut the door with a sigh of resignation.

All their suites were quite large and spacious. Hers was no different. The remnants of her fraccion seen here and there.

"You guys love pillows, huh." Starrk said in regards to the several dozen throw pillows around the room. He walked to the middle of the room where her bed was . It could have fit 15 people easily and it too was surrounded by an ocean of different sized, colorful pillows. He plopped down on the bed, picked up a pillow and putting it behind his head then lay back.

"Hmmm." He let out a long sigh still looking around the room, then at Hallibel who was standing in front of him. "Shall we get started."

She went to unzip her top.

"Whoa, not so fast." She looked confused. "Go into your Resurrección."

She raised her eyebrow. "Go on, it not like you're going to hurt me." He yawned again and waited for her to comply.

She stood back and went into her releasd state sending out a wave of powerful reiatsu when she did.

There was pounding on her door almost immediately from her fraccion

"Hallibel!! Hallibel are you alright!!"

"I'm fine." she shouted back at them still staring at Starrk. She had his attention though. He stared wide at her, looking her up and down lasciviously.

"That's nice." He pointed at her release zanpakutou. "You wont need that." He sat up taking it from her and putting it to the side. Then lay back down. "Now strip."

"What?!"

"Strip... slowly take you time." Starrk had his hands behind his head watching eagerly, a smile at he corner of his mouth.

Hallibel was still confused, her chest starting to heave at the frustration of her situation and his train of thought. But slowly she began to disrobe.

"Move around a little." He said smiling. "Shake your hips."

Hallibel clinched her jaw, and began to sway slowly as she took off high collared shrug of her Resurrección form and her gloves. Starrk was loving it. She had some difficulty moving while taking off her boots but he didn't seem to mind that awkwardness of it, then he took off her bone mini shirt. She saw Starrk breathing stop for a moment when he looked at her near naked form.

"Take those off too." He said in almost a raspy whisper about the barely there panties that covered the blonde tuft of hair over her mound .

"Slower." he commanded as she pulled them down to her ankles and stepped out.

Her hollow mask mostly was a collar that extended to her nipples and down her abdomen.

"Turn around." he said sitting up on his elbows. She stood unresponsive, grinding her jaw. Then slowly turned. "Now bend over." Again she was resistant.

"Tia?" She clinched her fist. No one was allowed to call her that.

"Tia?" He said again in a scolding manner. She was fuming and begrudgingly did as she was told bending over exposing her private parts.

Starrk had a wide grin on his face,

"Spread 'em." Again she hesitated. "Please don't make me ask you again." he said exasperated.

Her hand slid up her thighs to her ass cheeks and slowly she spread herself apart for him.

He stared at her for a long while. A very long while. So long that Hallibel looked over her shoulder to see if he was still there or had he gone to sleep. He looked around at her smiling.

"Very nice," he winked. Her face flushed and her slit flooded with cream. He watched in awe as he saw her begin to glisten with her own juices.

"Ohh, very nice." He lay back on his elbows. "Turn around." She turned, her cheeks deep rose and she looked away trying to fold her arms .

"Come here." He moved up higher on the bed and she knelt down in front of him and crawled toward him, he watched as her full breasts wobbled and swayed as she did. He cupped her one breast causing her to moan lowly and look away again. He finally stopped near the head of her bed and said." Kiss me."

She stared at him. "Kiss me, Tia."

She was nervous and angry, as she used her first name again. He grabbed her by her neck and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her softly and increasing his pressure as his arousal rose with her full lips pressed to his.

She stared at him as he kissed her, his eyes were closed, like he was enjoying it. He kissed her more deeply passionately sending a tingle though her as his tongue licked her lips causing her to open her mouth and he pressed deeper into her. His warm probing tongue felt good in her mouth.

She closed her eyes enjoying it more and more. His hand cupped under her breasts stoking them; he stroked his thumb over her where her mask was covering her nipples trying desperately to get to them.

He had to kiss for for a long while until he felt the tension in her body yielding to his lips. He pulled back from her.

"That was nice, right?' A hint of a smile was on her lips and she looked away blushing again.

She sat back on her knees and he sat up taking off his jacket and shirt. She tried not to look impressed or aroused at his bare muscular chest, though she watched him earnestly taking off his clothes. He took off his gloves rubbing his hand nervously over his tattoo.

"Ok.." he said randy and ready to begin."Take it out and put it in your mouth." He was on his elbows again. Hallibel narrowed her eyes, they were down to it now.

She looked at his hakama and the bulge that had been growing there. There was no getting around this.

With his gloves off he gave himself better sensory feeling for them both. Then his tattoo let her know which of them was the stronger and a bet was a bet.

She rubbed her hand over his pants felling him jerk and pulse up towards her hand. He moaned and let his head fall back as she did. She slowly pulled him out of his restraints and his swollen cock, the tip red and hot, looking quite painful popped out at her.

He looked at her and back at his cock not wanting to repeat himself. She crawled up closer to him and, looked him over, back up his torso the down to he close cut hairs that his cock stood proudly in he midst of. She closed her eyes and descended on him.

He brushed her hair out of he way while he watched her pink wet tongue swirl out of her mouth and flick at he top of his cock. He closed his eyes relishing the thrill of her licking him.

The tip was already wet with his precum she lapped the slit in his shaft tasting the saltiness of him. She licked up and down the side of him then took him fully in her mouth. He let out a deep satisfied groan from the back of his throat when he sunk into her mouth. She was teasing him with her tongue and lips applying different levels of pressure, as she repeatedly swallowed him.

Her hand joined in stroking his cock up and down as her mouth engulfed him. He was slick with her salvia and his precum. He was about to explode at any moment, she could tell, her other hand on his balls felling, them tighten. Starrk began to whimper and moan like a little boy his hips bucking up into her and her speed increased to devour him. His tip as hitting the back of her throat and with one powerful thrust he bucked into her releasing violently. He painted her throat with his white hot froth, that slid easily down as each stream spurt into her. She sucked him until he squirmed against her when he sensitively rushed over his spent manhood.

She sat up as the writhing happy Starrk laid out, moaning his chest heaving. She felt her juices trickling out of her down her legs while she waited for him to collect himself.

He sat up grinning stupidly at her, sweat beading on his brow. He stared at her, the real her. It made her nervous.

"You're beautiful." He said raising up and pushing her back. He put his hands on her knees and pried her legs open, she was even more wet now. He kissed her knees then trailed hot wet kisses back and forth between her thighs as he sunk down between her legs. Each each kiss longer and more stimulating than the last. He stopped kissing her right before he got to her mound.

She was on fire, what was taking him so long. She looked down and he was looking up at her.

Butterflies turned in her stomach at the wickedly charming gray-eyed stare and he sunk his whole mouth on her. Sucking her engorged clit harshly and she cried out in delight, biting her lip. He looked up at her watching at he pleasured her. She was thick with her own cream and he loved it. She was so delicious.

She grabbed his head and was rubbing herself on him up and down, her moans getting louder and wilder and she pleasured herself on his face. He eventually just stuck his tongue out while she brutalized his face with her wet pussy. Then. She stiffened in an intense orgasm; more of her cream flooding his mouth as her clit throbbed and she whimpered. She finally relaxed her grip, and he sat up gasping for air, smiling down at her.

He crawled over her, spreading her legs with his knees, staring down into her deep green eyes. His face glistening with her.

Again she felt exposed and she looked away.

He leaned into her nuzzling her neck and ears with his nose and mouth, propped up on his elbow as his other hand fumbled with his hakama pulling them off and throwing them to the side. He lifting himself up over Hailibel again. His hands gliding over her silky tan skin, his rock hard cock was twitching and bobbing in the air, the tip shiny and wet with more precum. Starrk stretched out on Hallibel enjoying the sensation of their warm naked bodies rubbing against each other. She mewled and signed as he took his time in the building the passion and carnal excitement between them.

Hallibel was hypnotized by his smoldering blue-gray eyes as they stared unwavering at her while his hands explored her, stimulating her, awaken part of her she wanted to stay hidden. She lay prone under him letting him have his way with her; feeling his cock rubbing against her stomach. She wanted him inside her with each stroke of his hand, each soft kiss or electrifying nip or suckle.

He teased, her stroked and licked her for what seemed like hours, her slit flowing with her juices like a fountain, her mind was craving him longing for him to take her with his cock.

He could sense her ardent enthusiasm reaching its breaking point, plus he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to go on. But she felt so good. To be close to her like this , their scent of sex filling this nostrils, her now dewy skin under his hands and his mouth on hers. Her hair, hearing her moans, her voice in his ear. He was tormenting both of them by taking so much time. He lifted his hips slightly and grabbed his painfully swollen cock, stroking the head, rubbing his precum over it to sooth it a bit. He looked down at Hallibel who's eyes were wide in excited anticipation. He loved seeing her smile.

"So beautiful.." He whispered causing her to blush again and he directed his cock to her eager wet entrance, teasing it for a moment. He closed his eyes as a wave of raw erotic shock went through him, then he sunk himself into her, relaxing back onto her. He lay still in side her, his head nuzzling her neck again, as he slowly kneaded and squeezed her breasts.

She raised her legs up, bending them back to her chest. He groaned out at the sensation

"I guess you really want it now, huh."

She kissed him deeply on the mouth and he positioned himself over her again and began rolling his hips gradually, his cock moving in and out of her in languid, sexy, deep strokes.

She tangled her fingers in his dark wavy hair while he thrust in and out of her over and over. Then pulling himself almost all the way out and sinking back in to the hilt. Over and over.

Steamy, sensual sparks of pleasure rushed through Hallibel with each thrust of his hips. She slid her hands down his strong sinewy back to his ass and pressed on him trying to get him to quicken the pace of his deep long strokes. He grabbed her around the shoulders and turned over on his back and let her straddle him.

"Take what you want."He said low and seductively. He put one arm behind his head and the other on her breast and she began to impale herself fervently on his cock; her breast wobbling and bouncing erotically as she did.

Starrk sat back and watched in delight only closing his eyes when an intense rush or wave of pleasure shot thru him.

Hallibel rolled and gyrated her hips wildly. She looked down at Starrk who was caressing her breast and smiling at her. She felt naked again, but she didn't stop.

Starrk's hand trailed down her moist skin into the curve of her waist and out along the curve of her hips, resting his hand there. Her bouncing became more wild and urgent.

She looked at him, almost in panic.

"I'm cumming" she moaned out lowly. He took his other hand from behind her head and helped her along moving her hips against him. He grimaced in raw ecstasy as her pussy clamped on him hard. He bucked into her, pounding her as she came around him.

She cried out in excitement as her orgasm wracked her body and mind; Starrk too cried out his toes curling up and he emptied into Hallibel, his hips bucking uncontrollably into her. She moaned as each stream of cum shot into her.

Their bodies jerked and convulsed, locked in place for several minutes. Then, they relaxed. Hallibel collapsing on Starrk's heaving, sweaty chest.

Hallibel finally finding her voice looked up at him, stroking his sweaty goatee. His eyes were closed. She sat up.

_Is he asleep?_ He opened one eye and looked at her smiling.

"Ready for more, already?" he said slyly, his mouth curling to smile. "I need about 5 more minutes." He closed his eyes again and stroked her arm.

She lay back down on his chest...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**22 hours later**

Hallibel was sore, her clit was raw and on fire with pain( the good kind). She could barely walk. Her hair and skin were sticky and matted with sweat and cum. She was dehydrated and every cell in her body was satisfied. But she was also totally pissed off.

"**GET. OUT**!!" Starrk flew across the corridor slamming into the wall, debris falling around him as he slid down, his naked bum hitting the cold floor. He winced at the sensation. Then his clothes slammed in his face and the door to Hallibel's suite slammed shut.

He could barely stand, he had love marks all over him(scratches, bruises and bites) and he felt like he could sleep a month. On his long walk back to his suite, barefoot, in his hakama carrying the rest of his clothes over his shoulders, he was the most envied man in Los Noches that day.

The End


End file.
